ShoreSide Revelations
by Raven Moments
Summary: Ever wonder what happened between Stranded and The End...hmmm, here's my take on how Robin literally is hit by his feelings for Raven as they lunch by the shore [RobXRae]


_Disclaimer: Do Not Own the Teen Titans Lunches by the Titan's Tower waters seem likely_

**After Stranded and Before The End**

**Shoreside**

Deep in her meditation, Raven doesn't realize a presence around her until the footsteps are right behind her that someone was there.

She floats upward to face her visitor.

"It's just me, Raven. Cyborg was afraid you're wasting away here and decided to pack you a lunch." he lifts his arm to reveal a picnic basket.

"I'm not That hungry." staring at the big basket.

"Well, I guess he thinks everyone eats like him. Besides, I haven't eaten as well. You and I can have lunch and you can continue with your meditation." he concludes.

"And, you'll go away after that?" she questions him.

"If you want me, too." he says, surprised that her comment hurt him.

Raven looks at Robin uncomfortably and sees his crestfallen expression. "Well, this should be a..._nice..._time to take a break."

She straightens up and walks over to Robin, who smiles and lays out a blanket.

Raven sits on the blanket as a warm breeze encircles their figures and rustles the leaves of the trees around them and inform them that spring is fast approaching with the early scents of crocuses and dogwoods. She is curiously eyeing the picnic basket that is half-opened.

"Hey, no peeking until I've brought everything out." Robin shuts the basket.

Raven impatiently empties the contents of the basket onto the blanket," Really Robin - do you even have to obsess about the picnic basket?"

Robin sees all the contents displayed before him as he sees the thermos phase from view. "Hey, that's mine."

Raven looks for another thermos and sees Robin hold out a purple tea carafe that she doesn't recognize.

"I saw this in the gourmet coffee shop and knew you might like to take your tea to go. It has a strainer for brewing which you can control with this lever."

"Uhh, that's really nice of you Robin." She eyes the carafe not sure whether she should phase this from his hands and opts to offer her hand out instead.

He takes her hand and places the carafe on it as he watches her intently. She has become deftly quiet and somewhat occupied by the carafe and its workings as the long silence between them grows uncomfortably awkward.

As the crickets creak away and the squirrels chirp the business of nature around them, the silence is finally broken by Robin,"You should really try the sandwiches. Cy really outdid himself here" clearing his throat.

"Why did you...get me this - this carafe?" Raven finally asks.

Robin uneasily shifts, afraid that Raven will ask this direct question. "Well, I saw it and thought of you. That's all."

"But you never get anyone anything" Raven continues.

Robin just wished to drop the subject as a bird sends droppings on his shoulder.

Raven allows a small smile at seeing this.

"You think that's funny, huhh?" Robin exasperatedly sighs at the way this lunch is turning out.

"You should be glad - in many cultures, that is considered to bring the person much good fortune in their future." Raven states.

Robin takes his blade from his gear to brush off the evidence from his shoulder as Raven, again, asks,"Why Robin?"

Robin glances over to Raven as he cleans his blade," You're not going to let this go, are you?" Raven stares at him fixedly.

"Well, I have this need to see your expressions and I feel good doing stuff and now getting stuff for you" Robin concludes.

Raven turns quiet at this.

"That's not bad, right?" Robin inquires.

Raven tries to look unaffected and calmly says," Of course, you're just being thoughtful. Thanks."

Then Raven adds, "Does Cy know about what you did?"

Robin didn't think much of this, "No. Why?"

"Nothing. Well, no - what will he say when you haven't even gotten Starfire a gift?" Raven implores.

Robin sees Raven's uneasiness about his natural 'thoughtfulness' and is angered by the restrictions on his behavior.

"If I want to get you something, it's nobody else's business." he heaves.

Raven is shocked by his reaction.

Robin calms down and looks at Raven, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell in front of you - I just don't like Cy's implications. Now, Starfire has ideas and well, I'm stuck having to deal with this."

"Yeah, I mean we're all friends" Raven assuredly states.

"Exactly." Robin affirms. "I just happen to relate to you better that's all."

Raven cringes at his addition, 'Ooohh, why did you have to add that.'

"Raven, you haven't touched any of the food," Robin remarks concernedly.

Raven grabs a few crackers as she munches on some fruits, hoping the quicker she eats the quicker this would be done.

Robin notices her actions,"Hey Raven, I can always get Beast Boy to bring some more if you're that hungry." grinning as he holds his communicator.

'Evil' Raven parts from her mind.

"I heard that," Robin replies.

Refreshed and nourished, Raven is ready for more meditation as she stares into the tranquil waters. The time is coming and Raven closes her eyes at the horrible thought of the impending end. Robin sees this momentary sadness awash over Raven's beautiful face and wishes he could help her, hold her, tell her that all would be fine; but, he knows better than to show Raven such affection that she is still not that used to experiencing.

"There's a cloud shaped like an angel. See it?" Robin interjects drawing her out of her consciousness.

Raven looks to where Robin had his eyes trained and sees a winged horse looming threateningly, "I only see a monster."

Robin catches the cloud Raven is fixating, "To the right is the angel and now zooming forward is a boy - no a warrior. Do you see?"

Raven watches the clouds interact against a brightened, cirulean sky and gasps as the warrior cloud stops the advancement of the monster cloud from attacking the angel one. "Noooo. What happened to the warrior?"

Robin smiles as he had stopped watching the clouds and instead had contentedly settled on studying her reactions. Now, he looks to the sky to see the latest actions playing above them and finds the looming monster cloud breaking up into smaller clouds and the warrior cloud left standing somewhat misshapened but still there across the angel cloud.

"Looks like they're both fine." he smiles.

"I'm that monster cloud aren't I?" Raven asks.

Robin sharply focuses on her, "NO! You're that angel and I will do everything in my power to prevent any harm to come to you."

Raven looks at him intently," I am destined to do horrible things. You can't say that."

Robin grabs Raven's arms now, "Raven, never think you're a monster. I see a beauty in your soul and I can tell you I've seen monsters, lots of them. You are beauty incarnate - inside and outside. Always, always remember that. Understand me."

Raven stares at Robin. "Ok. Robin?"

"Yes, Raven."

"You can let go of me."

"Ohh, yeah. Got carried away." Robin lets her go and straightens her cloak as he steps back brushing his hand on his neck.

Raven tries to regain her composure, "You're just concerned. I better continue meditating."

"Of course." Robin confirms.

With that, the two Titans remain silent as they clean up the traces of their lunch by the shoreside. Robin watches Raven go back to her meditative pose and turns around to head back.

"Robin" Raven calls out this time.

"Yes, Raven." Robin replies without turning.

"I appreciate everything you have done and said. This lunch is important to me. I'm...I'm touched by this - and by your gift." Raven says with just the slightest hint of emotion.

Robin turns around to see Raven's unhooded face looking at him with a genuine smile.

"I'll always be here for you, Raven. You can count on that," Robin confirms.


End file.
